Niebiański sen
by DaiHelsing
Summary: OneShot napisany na nudnym wykładzie z Komunikacji w biznesieXD. DeanCastiel, czyli też chcę swojego anioła! ...i niech tytuł mówi sam za siebie. YAOI.


Castiel wpatrywał się w Deana siedzącego na skraju hotelowego łóżka. Młody mężczyzna westchnął, zrezygnowany; anioł nie spuścił z niego oczu, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca. Stał oparty o ścianę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Dean klasnął w dłonie, wstając; stare sprężyny zaskrzypiały złowrogo. Winchester podszedł do Castiela; ten lekko ściągnął brwi. Ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości. Ciemne oczy anioła na chwilę powędrowały w dół, zatrzymując się na kształtnych, pełnych ustach Deana, po czym znowu wbiły się w brązowe tęczówki Winchestera. Młody mężczyzna oparł dłonie zaraz nad ramionami swego niebiańskiego wybawcy. Castiel powiódł spojrzeniem po obnażonej ręce Deana.

- Żadnej blizny – rzucił Winchester. – Nawet najmniejszej.

Anioł znowu spojrzał na niego.

- Dziękuję. – Dean zbliżył twarz do twarzy Castiela. Widział jego długie, czarne rzęsy i lśniące białka oczu.

Anioł miał zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Dlaczego wybrałeś to ciało? – zapytał Dean, dotykając dłonią szyi swojego towarzysza. – Podoba ci się? – Posłaniec Boga uparcie milczał. – Bo mnie chyba tak.

Dean wpatrywał się w swoje palce przesuwające się powoli po jabłku Adama anioła.

- Czy ja grzeszę, Castielu? – Winchester zbliżył twarz do ucha wysłańca Boga. – Chyba tak – odpowiedział sam sobie, wciągając w nozdrza zapach ludzkiego ciała nieśmiertelnej istoty.

Musnął ustami linię żuchwy anioła, całując lekko raz po raz ostry brzeg jego idealnie ogolonej szczęki. Ten pozostał niewzruszony. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, zanim pocałował Castiela w usta. Miał twarde, męskie wargi, dziwnie zimne, jakby z kamienia, ale Deana to nie zniechęciło. Całował anioła z coraz większą namiętnością i zawziętością. Za punkt honoru obrał sobie ogrzanie tych wyniosłych ust i zmuszenie ich do odwzajemniania pocałunków. Ujął twarz Castiela w dłonie i przez chwilę patrzył mu prosto w oczy tak, jak wcześniej. Ten wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dean oblizał wargi, po czym jeszcze raz dotknął ust anioła. Tym razem zimne wargi drgnęły lekko. Dean otworzył oczy, całując Bożego bojownika. Ten miał przymknięte powieki, ostrożnie odwzajemniając pocałunki.

„Nauczę cię wszystkiego", pomyślał Dean, wsuwając język do ciepłych ust Castiela.

Nagle gdzieś w głębi pokoju skrzypnęły drzwi. Winchester z niechęcią oderwał się od anioła, kątem dłoni ocierając wilgotne od śliny wargi.

- Dean?! – Sam wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

- Sammy! – wykrzyknął jego brat, wywracając oczami. – Przeszkadzasz – syknął, wydymając wargi.

- Ale Dean... Całujesz anioła! Faceta!

- A nie, anioły są hermafrodytami. – Dean uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Jesteście? – Sam spojrzał na Castiela; ten kiwnął głową. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że teraz to facet!

- Ale jaki przystojny.

- Dean, co ty pieprzysz?!

- Nie „co", ale „kogo" i jeszcze nie teraz. – Dean uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Chcesz się przyłączyć, Sammy?

Młodszy Winchester, zmieszany, wzruszył ramionami.

- Może... najpierw popatrzę.

- Patrz. – Dean spojrzał na Castiela. – Na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytał, po czym znowu zaczął pieścić językiem gardło skrzydlatego przybysza.

- Dean?... Nie za ostro?

- Tak lubię, Sammy.

- Ale to przecież anioł! Trzeba delikatnie. Pokażę ci. – Sam delikatnie oderwał Deana od Castiela, po czym objął brata za szyję i zaczął go delikatnie całować.

Dean poczuł, jak jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej; czuł rosnące podniecenie. Nagle poczuł twarde wargi Castiela na swojej szyi. Pieściło go dwóch seksownych mężczyzn. Ich wargi były tak różne: miękkie, ciepłe Sama i twarde, chłodne Castiela. Pobudzały go tak skrajne doznania, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nagle Sam oderwał się od jego warg.

- Wstawaj, Dean!

Starszy Winchester otworzył oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że siedzi na fotelu pasażera w swojej Impali.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Sam, wrzucając wyższy bieg.

- Nic – mruknął Dean stanowczo.

- Nic? – Jego brat uniósł brwi. – Ciągle się oblizywałeś.

- No i co z tego? – Starszy Winchester uśmiechnął się. – Siebie oblizałem, nie ciebie.

- Na szczęście.

Dean spojrzał na brata kątem oka.

- Dobrze, dobrze – rzucił z rozbawieniem, znowu układając się do snu.

KONIEC


End file.
